Jimmy's Vendetta
Jimmy's Vendetta is the second installment of downloadable content for Mafia II. It continues the story of Jimmy from The Betrayal of Jimmy. It was released on September 7 for $9.99 (£6.50 in the UK) on PC and PS3 (On PSN 9th of September), and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox 360 Marketplace. In addition to 34 new missions with online leaderboards, Jimmy's Vendetta adds ten new achievements and trophies to earn. It is set in an alternate timeline of 1950’s Empire Bay and not meant to be canon with the Mafia series. Characters :Main Article: Jimmy's Vendetta Characters *Jimmy (Protagonist) Gravina crime family *Sal Gravina *Tiny Gravina *Ettore *Federico *Three Unknown Caporegimes *Pepe Gambino Irish Gang *Tam Brodie *Bill Brodie *Sean Brodie *James Brodie Other *Judge Hillwood *Charlie Missions :Main Article: Jimmy's Vendetta Walkthrough Tutorial Mission *Too Good to be True Gravina crime family missions file:Iconogravia2.png *Lost in Transit *Trash Trailer *The Good Word *Tanker Trouble *I Got the Stones *In Defense of the Prosecution *The Lobotomy *Capo Capping *Account Closed *The Don Brodie Gang missions *Calling Card *Taking the Mick *Paddy Wagon *Sound and Fury *Pass the Potcheen *The Red Hand Gang *Cut the Blarney! *Revolution *To Trap a Trapper *Tam in a Jam Vehicle Theft Missions file:MisionesRB.png *Shubert Pickup Theft *Smith Coupe Theft *Hank Fuel Truck Theft *Shubert Beverly Theft *Shubert Hearse Theft *GAI 353 Military Truck Theft *Berkley Kingfisher Theft *Jefferson Provincial Theft *Potomac Indian Theft *Walker Rocket Theft *Police Bus Theft *Ascot Bailey Theft Final Mission *The Big Boss Vehicles 1940's Era Vehicles *Only two vehicles from the 1940's era of Mafia II are found on the streets in Jimmy's Vendetta. **Shubert Pickup **Shubert 38 Panel Truck *Four additional 1940's era vehicles are rare and only available in select missions. **Lassiter Series 69 **Shubert 38 **Smith Coupe **Walter Coupe 1950's Era Vehicles *All vehicles from the 1950's era of Mafia II are available with the exception of the Smith Deluxe Station Wagon. Mission Only Vehicles *Three additional vehicles are driveable only in select missions. **Jefferson Provincial **GAI 353 Military Truck **Police Bus Achievements/Trophies :Main Article: Mafia II Achievements and Trophies First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game. - 10G/Bronze Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Sharp Shooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Carnapper - Finish all Car Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 50G/Bronze Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level. - 100G/Silver Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 20G/Silver Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 20G/Bronze Mission Loading Screens 01_rtr.png 04_rtr.png 06_rtr.png 07_rtr.png 08_rtr.png 09_rtr.png 10_rtr.png Mafia2_dlc_03.jpg Explosion.jpg Closed.jpg 14_rtr.png 12_rtr.png EMpirebayforge.png 15_rtr.png External Links *Jimmy's Vendetta Trailer Category:Missions Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II Category:Jimmy's Vendetta Category:Mafia II Category:Games